Uncharted Territory
by hollonsy
Summary: Rose and the Doctor fulfill their needs.


**Note:** Tentative sequel to Keeping With Tradition, but can be read as a standalone.

He wanted her.

It was a new experience for the Doctor. Sure, he was familiar with desire. He knew the exact science behind it, could spout off facts about dopamine and oxytocin and hormones. But the truth of the matter was, it had been years - decades, _centuries_ - since he last experienced anything close to this.

In his last body, he had wanted to be around her all the time. He had wanted to constantly hold her hand and, yes, every now and then entertained the thought of kissing her (especially when she smiled, _oh Rassilon_ was she beautiful when she smiled), but that was the extent of it. He had been much more guarded with his emotions, but it seemed this new body didn't have that same control. He'd never felt ready to leap out of his skin at the sight of her, never felt such a longing to press her up against one of the coral struts and make his way down her body and worship every inch of her creamy skin, to kiss and lick and...

"Doctor? Hellooo, Earth to Doctor. Come in, Doctor, do you read me?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and he focused his eyes on the girl sitting at the table across from him. Rose sat with her legs bent and a mug of tea resting on her knees. She was eyeing him curiously and he realized he must have blanked out on her completely.

"Yes, sorry, what?" he asked, trying to will away images of her that his brain had no right to summon.

"I _said_, d'you want any more tea?" Rose waved her mug a bit in emphasis, an amused smile on her face.

The Doctor blinked and cast a glance down into his own empty mug. "Naaah."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and then crossed the kitchen to pour the rest of her tea down the sink before turning to leave the room. "Right, then," she said, pausing in the doorway. "I'm going to go shower. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," he called weakly, cursing himself internally for the immense desire her words brought him.

As soon as Rose was out of his sight, the Doctor slumped forward and rubbed his hands over his face. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate around her. Every time she talked, he couldn't help but watch the way her mouth moved and stiffen every time her tongue caught between her teeth or darted out to moisten her lips. He tried valiantly to keep from staring at her when she wasn't looking, but most of the time, his efforts failed. He would give in to the tempting slope of her bum and the curve of her breasts, her hips, her thighs... It was especially difficult to keep from staring when she wore such form-fitting things, like that one pair of jeans that seemed perfectly tailored to her or - _Oh_.

The Doctor recalled an incident not two weeks ago. It had been right before their second first date, when he had gone to see if she was dressed after her shower. She had been, but barely. He groaned as his mind conjured the exact image of her leaning in the doorway to her room, hair wet and loose around cheeks flushed from the shower's heat and wearing little more than a large sweater. That damned piece of clothing had only just reached the tops of her thighs and the Doctor swore he caught a flash of bright pink knickers when she lifted an arm to brace herself against the doorjamb.

It had taken all of his self control and then some to keep his eyes on her face, much less keep from pushing her backwards into her room and taking her right there on the floor. Not that it was a bad idea... Now that he thought about it, the Doctor supposed taking Rose Tyler on her bedroom floor was quite a brilliant idea, really. But not the first time, at least. The first time, he wanted to do it properly, and properly meant a bed and sheets and maybe even a candle or two.

The only problem was, the Doctor had no idea how Rose felt about all of this. Sure, she flirted with him and occasionally sent more than the friendly innuendo his way, but he wasn't daft enough to think that was an invitation to, well, take her on the bedroom floor. For all he knew, that could have just been how she treated all blokes she was friends with. He didn't want to press his luck and scare her off, at any rate.

But oh, how he wanted her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind was conjuring horribly naughty images of her as he sat at the table trying to make it do the opposite. Superior Time Lord brain or not, one thing was for sure: Rose Tyler was seared into it permanently. He could only imagine how she must look in the shower - water dripping down her every curve, steam rising around her body, a flush on her breasts, and an altogether different dampness between her thighs.

A bulge was rising almost painfully in the Doctor's trousers and he cursed himself for reacting so _humanly_ to nothing more than a daydream of this girl. He pressed a hand against his erection through the cloth as though that would make it disappear and moaned slightly at his own touch.

_Okay, that's it._

He had to know. One way or the other, he had to. Traveling with her any longer was not going to work if he couldn't control his urges. Before he could talk himself out of it, the Doctor stood from the table and strode in the direction of Rose's room. He paused outside her door, listening for the sound of the shower, but when he heard nothing but silence, he knocked softly.

Rose opened the door a moment later. Her hair hung in wet curls on her cheeks, dripping water onto a t-shirt that should have been illegal for its tightness. The Doctor felt himself go slightly slackjawed as he stared. She was clearly not wearing a bra.

"Um... Doctor?"

"Yes, what? Hi! Rose!"

Rose blinked slowly, a smirk spreading across her face. "Hello. What did you want?"

"You." It was out of his mouth before he could think of something better, charming, romantic. The Doctor wished he could rewind and try again, but it was too late. Rose was looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Me?"

He took a deep breath and gestured with his hands as he spoke. "Yes, you. Rose Tyler, I want you so badly it makes it hard to concentrate sometimes. You're so beautiful and I just _want_ you, but I don't want you to feel pressured. This isn't me pressuring you. I just thought you should know. Because honestly is the best policy, after all. And now you know, so that's that. And if you would like to go home or pretend I never said anything, that's okay. Brilliant at pretending, I am. And -"

The Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence. Rose grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to her, crushing her mouth to his. There wasn't any finesse to the kiss, just tongues and lips and hands and hips. He was fairly certain he had died and gone to Heaven (what a silly human concept - Heaven. He would have to remember to explain to Rose why it was so ludicrous later). She tasted like tea and peppermints and sugar and he was overwhelmed with the urge to know if she tasted like that everywhere else.

"Rose -" He broke away, gasping, and cupped her face in his hands. "Is this alright? Are you sure?"

With a grin, she pushed herself up onto her toes and pecked his lips. Then she took his hands into her own and began leading him back towards her bed.

"I've been waiting for you to make a move for _ages_. I thought maybe Time Lords didn't... You know... With humans. Or maybe they didn't at all." Panic flashed in her eyes. "You _do_, right?"

The Doctor smiled and lifted Rose by her bum, pulling her body flush against his. His lips found her ear as her legs wound around his waist. "Oh yes, Rose." His breath was hot on her neck and she shivered. "We do."

Rose moaned as he closed his mouth around her earlobe, sucking softly and flicking his tongue against it, running circles around her small stud earring. She threaded her fingers into his hair and scratched lightly at his scalp. This hair had been the object of many fantasies and was by far one of his sexiest features. It was fantastic to finally run her fingers through it, to feel its prickly-but-soft texture.

A happy sigh escaped the Doctor as Rose angled her head to place tiny kisses along his jawline. It was smooth and velvety and she wondered idly if he had to shave or was naturally this soft.

Standing was becoming a chore for the Doctor. As much as he enjoyed having Rose pressed against him like this - and that was very, very much - he couldn't access the rest of her body and that, he thought, was a shame that must be rectified. With a twist, he half-threw, half-dropped her onto the bed, grinning at the way she shrieked and giggled. She shifted up to rest her head on the pillows and he paused for a moment to stare at her, to commit her to memory, to realise_ this was not a dream_. Rose Tyler wanted him back and he was the happiest man in the universe.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked as he continued to stand at the foot of the bed, adoring her.

The Doctor flashed her a grin, a predatory glint in his eye, as he crawled onto the bed and made his way up her body. He paused to press a kiss to the small strip of skin bared between the hem of her shirt and the elastic band of her track pants. "You first."

Rose trembled slightly at his words and pulled him up to her by the lapels of his jacket. Her lips found his and she kissed him slowly, languidly, with just enough tongue to tease but not satisfy. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"You have too many layers." She pushed his jacket back over his shoulders and he shrugged out of it as he sat up on his knees, legs on either side of her hips.

He yanked his tie over his head and discared it onto the floor, then frantically began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Rose reached up to help him and when all the buttons were undone, the shirt was tossed aside, too. His chest was lean and pale with a small smattering of hair that she reached out and ran her fingers over, elicting a barely audible groan from him. Spurred on, she used one hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer to her, then leaned up and nipped gently along his collar bone. The Doctor's hands clenched in the fabric of her shirt and he pulled back from her mouth so he could yank it over her head.

"_Oh_."

Wait, had he said that out loud? Oh well, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides this blushing Rose Tyler, lying on her back and naked from the waist up, two of the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen proudly on display. Reverently, he cupped them in his palms, enjoying their heaviness and the heat she radiated. Her eyes fell shut as his thumbs found her nipples, running circles around them and scraping lightly to tease them into hard peaks. He lowered his mouth onto one and could feel a moan rumbling in her chest.

Surely this was all a dream. It was too good to be real. He had imagined this exact moment a million times, but this was better than all of those fantasies combined. She was soft and warm, and she smelled like soap and vanilla. He spared a glance at her face and was struck with her beauty. Her mouth hung open, forming silent pleas and affirmations, while her eyes were tightly closed. Her cheeks were pink and her still-wet hair fanned across the pillow like a golden halo. She was an angel and he wanted to worship every inch of her.

The Doctor released one nipple in favor of the other. He worried it between his teeth and then soothed it with soft strokes from his tongue as his hands traveled down her body. He traced her curves, skimming her skin lightly with his fingernails to leave goosebumps in his wake, until he came to her hips. Rose squirmed beneath him, telling him without words what she wanted, and he was all too happy to comply. Her track pants were gone in the next moment and she ran her bare legs along his, enjoying the feel of the cloth of his trousers on her skin.

"Doctor..."

Rose was lost in sensation as he kissed his way from her breasts down her stomach. She had dreamed of him doing these things to her for so long. It was always _his_ hands she imagined, _his_ mouth, as she brought herself over the edge every night. But she had never imagined that her fantasies would come true. She had been sure he wasn't interested in her like that, but his actions now were making her happier than ever to be wrong.

Long fingers snaked beneath her knickers to feel the soft curls that lay there. The Doctor kissed one hip bone and then the other, biting just hard enough to pull a gasp and a moan from Rose. She trembled under him, pushed up against him, desperate to feel him where she needed him most. With one hand, the Doctor pulled her knickers off while the other hand went straight to her centre. He found her clit and teased the sensitive nub, rubbing his fingertip over it and then pinching it softly. He set a rhythm that, judging by her moans, Rose quite liked and kissed the inside of her thigh.

She smelled heavily of arousal, a sticky-sweet scent that drove him mad, and he just _had_ to taste her. He ran his tongue through her folds, lapping at her silky skin. When he reached her vagina, he traced circles around it with his tongue until she mewled with lust and thrust her hips upwards. In one smooth motion, he pushed his tongue into her and curled it just a little to hit just -

"There! Oh, Doctor, _yes_."

His male pride soared and he smiled against her overheated flesh, increasing his rhythm to drive her higher, faster. Rose's hands sought her breasts and she tugged and teased her nipples, increasing the pleasure that rushed through her body with every flick of his tongue or swipe of his fingers. The Doctor could feel her muscles begin to spasm. Her thighs shook against his shoulders and she clenched rapidly around his tongue as she raced towards release. Her back arched and her bum lifted off the mattress, pressing her more fully against his face as she came. His name fell from her lips amid gasps and sighs as she writhed with decreasing intensity, until she lay spent and sweaty on her back.

The Doctor slowed his motions to a stop and pulled away from her. With an oh-so gentle kiss to her swollen clit, he made his way back up her body and gathered her into his arms.

Rose hummed happily and giggled into his shoulder. "That was the best thing I've ever felt."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

"Good."

They cuddled together in silence for a while, Rose half-dozing and the Doctor content to hold her, until the tantalizing curves of her body got the better of him and his erection decided to make itself known by pressing against her stomach. Lazily, she reached a hand between them and worked at his belt, tugging at it a few times before it fell open. He aided her with the button and zip and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she pushed his trousers over his hips and used her feet to slide them the rest of the way down his legs. His pants slid off next and his cock bobbed free.

Rose wrapped her fingers around his base and teased him with short, shallow strokes. His hips pumped against her hand and he sighed her name as his fingers found one of her still-hard nipples. She kissed him gently, her lips matching the torturous rhythm of her hand. It was a chaste kiss. Her tongue remained safely in her own mouth and she dared not nibble at his bottom lip (even though she wanted to). The Doctor groaned against her and squeezed her nipple harder, trying to force her into more action. But she remained, slow and gentle, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she pushed him onto his back and slid down his body.

His cock was rigid, straining for attention, and Rose placed a kiss on the very tip. Before he could contemplate what was happening, she had slid his length into her mouth and was sucking on his hard flesh. He was musky and slightly salty, but she didn't mind. She actually rather enjoyed the way he tasted and moaned around him to prove it. She cupped his balls in one of her hands, squeezing them softly and drawing another moan out of him.

The Doctor was fairly certain this was going to be how he died. Any minute now, he would burst into golden light and find himself in a new body. Rose Tyler's head bobbing up and down on his cock was a sight, a feeling, beyond words. She was searing him, turning his blood into liquid fire, and he couldn't get enough. His fingers wove into her hair and he restrained himself from forcing her futher down onto him, but he couldn't stop from thrusting shallowly into her mouth.

With nine hundred years under his belt, the Doctor thought himself pretty good at waiting. Usually, he had enormous patience and wasn't in much of a rush for anything. But he felt a tightening in his balls that were still in her hand that could only mean one thing. He tried to count backwards from a thousand in French, to remember all the kings of Darp in alphabetical order, to recite the middle name of every person who had ever traveled with him, but it was no use. He was about to come and as amazing as the thought of finishing in her skilled mouth was, that was not how he wanted to end this.

Using the hand in her hair, the Doctor pulled Rose back from his cock, groaning in regret as he did so. He was harder than before and straining for release. Every fibre in his being was screaming for him to let her lower those pink lips back onto him and finish him off. But no. There was something better. A little more roughly than he'd intended, he reached down and pulled Rose up his body with a hand under each arm. Then he flipped them so she was beneath him, eyes wide with excitement and surprise. Her thighs parted easily for him and he sank between them. Hastily, he lined himself up with her slick entrance and pushed all the way into her with one thrust.

Rose cried out in ecstacy. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she flung her head back against the pillows as noises of pleasure escaped her parted lips. The Doctor captured those noises in his mouth as he pressed his lips to her, kissing her swiftly and deeply while his hips remained still against hers. She was burning around him, hot and wet and Rose and he was afraid if he started moving, he would come apart in a minute. He sneaked one hand between their bodies to squeeze her clit and she gasped and moved her hips against his. The friction was so delicious, he couldn't hold back anymore.

The Doctor began thrusting into her with reckless abandon and Rose met him each time. They were both moaning without pause, incoherent noises of pleasure rolling off their tongues as their sweat-slicked bodies slid against one another. He moved to stifle some of his cries in the soft mound of her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he did. She moaned even louder and arched her back beneath him. She clenched tightly around his cock each time it pounded into her and the Doctor knew he couldn't last much longer.

He made a mental promise to make love to her for hours later, but for now, all he could think about was coming with her. His pace increased and Rose was lost beneath him, no longer able to meet his thrusts. Her body convulsed wildly and he realized she was being overtaken by an orgasm. No longer obligated to satisfy her, the Doctor gave into his own needs, focusing only on the intense pleasure making his cock throb within her. With a shout, he buried his face in her neck and bit down on the soft skin there. His thrusts became shallower, more frantic, until he was coming, spilling into her with a ragged sob of relief.

For a long moment, neither moved or said a word. They clutched at each other, wrapped in an embrace, and fought to catch their breath. When he began to soften inside her, the Doctor pulled out - elicting a groan and a shiver from the both of them - and rolled off of her. He pulled Rose against his chest and wrapped a blanket around their shaking bodies. His double heartbeat raced beneath Rose's ear and she tilted her head to kiss the base of his neck.

"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant." The Doctor squeezed her tight and nuzzled his face against the top of her blonde head.

She yawned and stretched against him, her toes tickling his ankles. "You're pretty brilliant yourself. Definitely the best I've ever had."

He grinned, pleased with himself. "Really? I quite like that. Even better than Mi -"

Rose silenced him with a finger to his lips. "We don't talk about the exes while still in bed." She turned over and pulled one of his arms around her so his chest was against her back and his palm rested over her heart.

"Fair enough," he said and kissed her cheek. "That was fantastic. Truly. I think I've found my new favourite pastime. We should do that again. Soon."

Rose made a small noise that was more of a sigh than anything and offered nothing else. The Doctor lifted himself up onto one his elbows so he could see her face. Her eyes were shut and her lips curled into a soft smile. Beneath his hand, her chest rose and fell softly and evenly. He lowered his head back down to the pillow and pressed his face into her bare shoulder.

It was the first night of many that they didn't have to spend alone.


End file.
